Letters Home
by drunkenscallywag
Summary: A visitor in Port Royal turns James Norrington's life upside down. Will James help this familliar face and let himself fall victim to love? RR ;)


She had turned down the covers and gotten in long ago, waiting for him to come to bed. There was no doubt in her mind, he had been acting strange for the past three days or so but she quickly dismissed his behavior on a mere whim and one softly whispered 'I love you.' But now the lamp was set on a medium burn and the bed was cold with anticipation.  
  
"James?" She called out into the dark, quiet house.  
  
He looked up, absent mindedly from a letter he had been re-reading, "Yes Bella?"  
  
"Are you going to come to bed, or am I going to have to start calling you Commodore again?"  
  
He laughed, putting the letters in an oak drawer; "I'm coming." He took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose before tucking them away in his jacket pocket. He hung his jacket on the back of the chair and blew the lamp out, temporarily blind due to the quick change in light. He walked over to the stairs and climbed them, a few steps creaking beneath his naked feet. He reached the top, leaning in the doorway of their bedroom. James peered in, seeing his wife Bella propped up on a few pillows, waiting for him. He silently traced the curves of her face before getting in bed next to her. He sat for a moment before lying down and ran a tired hand through his black hair that had long ago begun to turn gray. He sighed; unconsciously pulling at the few silver strands he had and lay down.  
  
Bella turned to his after he lay silent, "Finally, I was beginning to think you got lost on your way up." She laughed.  
  
James laughed light heartedly, "Nonsense, I was looking over some of my paperwork. I'm sorry I didn't realize the time." He leaned over her, blowing the lamp out, kissing her as he lay back down. "I love you Bella."  
  
Her hand lingered on his cheek perhaps a moment longer than it should have and she quickly removed it, placing it in her lap, "I love you too James."  
  
James rolled to his side and draping his arm securely around Bella, "My Bella..." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.   
  
The next morning James awoke much later than Bella, who was off tending to the affairs of family friends. He dressed unusually casual for a walk about town. James found that on his vacation time he tended to not care so much about his appearance. Perhaps it was because he was able to walk about without the brocade and wig, or perhaps it was a bit of laziness from his life before he came to Port Royale seeping into his new one.  
  
He made his way into town and walked in and out of ever little shop he could find. James had forgotten how nice the town was and left the shops finally deciding on a new pocket watch. He tucked the watch away in his waistcoat pocket and headed for the park. He sat on a wooden bench overlooking the port. He watched the sun begin to dip behind a few lazy clouds in the afternoon sky and a few bird harass a child who had been eating some chips (or fries, if your american). James looked to the water lapping at a few moss green rocks and thought of the days he spent sailing the ocean. Even now he longed to be sailing upon the waves, the spray dancing across his cheeks. He closed his eyes imagining the days of old spent sailing from port to port. And now, after all of these years, it still called to him.   
  
"Commodore?" A female voice chimed from behind him.  
  
He opened his eyes, turning, quickly recognizing the voice, "Miss Swann!" He stood, taking her hand in his.  
  
She smiled, "How many times must I remind you to call me Miss Turner?"  
  
He frowned, almost forgetting about her marriage to Mister Turner, "Maybe just once more. Habits are a bother to correct, forgive me just once more of my fault?" James thought about the day the two were wed, lord knows he had stayed far enough away to forget, "How is dear William?"  
  
"William is very well. And what of yourself Commodore? I see your not wearing your brocade or your wig, on vacation I see?"  
  
"Yes I am on vacation, as for my wig, it is at home keeping my bookcase warm." He smirked, "But I do fare well, although this Eastern Wind puts a chill in the bones, no doubt." He shivered and wished he had brought a jacket with him.  
  
Elizabeth turned, hearing a commotion, "What do you suppose..."  
  
James hurried over, even though he was on vacation didn't mean he wasn't the Commodore. He spotted Gillette, "What's happening Gillette?"  
  
Gillette turned saluting him; "They've found someone in the water. Over there on the rocks."   
  
"As you were Gillette." He nodded and rushed down to the rocks, spotting the tanned figure. He recognized the person before he could get close. He picked the figure up, receiving little help from the worried townspeople. He made his way up the rocks and over to Gillette, "Go ahead of me and order a room at the Inn, then fetch a medic."  
  
Gillette stood for a moment, helping James bear the burden of the waterlogged victim, "Who is it?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow." He looked at Gillette who stood, mouth agape, "Thetas and ORDER Gillette!"  
  
"Y-Yes sir." Gillette let go of Sparrow and hurried ahead to the Inn.  
  
James struggled for a short while before getting a grip on Sparrow. He carried Jack to the Inn, following Gillette to the room upstairs. He placed jack on the bed, turning to Gillette, "Did you fetch the medic?"  
  
"Yes, should be here any moment sir."  
  
James thought for a moment and then spoke again quickly, "Go to my home tell Bella what's happened and fetch all of my clothing you can carry."  
  
"Yes Commodore." He left, quickly saluting James.  
  
James turned to Jack, removing as much wet clothing as possible. He did his best to wrap the pirate in as many warm blankets he could gather.  
  
The medic arrived and came in huffing due to the run from the fort, "Is this the charge?" He looked to the figure on the bed.   
  
"Yes." Norrington stood behind the medic; "Do you think he'll make it?"  
  
The doctor rifled through his bags, "After I put this salve on his cuts and stitch up the larger ones, the rest is up to him." He began to stitch up the larger gashes and put salve on the smaller ones. "But I doubt it."   
  
James helped flip Jack over so the medic could examine Jack's back.  
  
The medic cringed when he saw Jack's head; "He's got a very bad head wound. It will need stitching and bandages." The doctor took a pair of scissors out, clipping a few locks of the pirate's hair so the wounds could be properly tended to. He finished up, turning to Norrington, "If he wants to live, he will. From the looks of all of the cuts and bruises, I'd say he doesn't." He pulled some salve and a roll of sterile bandages, handing them to James, "You'll have to change the bandages once daily. Put the salve on when the cuts begin to dry out. Call on me if you need anything." He turned leaving; "I've not seen a charge like this since you came washed up on these shores."  
  
James looked to the floor and nodded to the doctor as he left. He sat in a chair next to the bed; "You and I are peas in a pod Jack..." He sat back, waiting for Gillette to return with the clothing.   
  
Gillette had returned not long after huffing from the run. He placed the clothing on the dresser nearest hi, "Sir, why is it that your so intent on saving Sparrow?"  
  
James sighed, "He is a good man Gillette. He doesn't deserve to die in this way."  
  
"Sir, do you mean to say he doesn't deserve to die at all?"  
  
He removed his glasses, "Gillette I have my reasons for running things the way I do around here. If you were questioning my authority or perhaps my decision making skills I would suggest that you take it up with Governor Swann. And if not I suggest that you leave now, before I place you under review. Is that clear Gillette?"  
  
"Y-yes C-commodore." He stood for a moment unsure of what to do and then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
James stood, taking a shirt and attempting to put it on Jack. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat, watching the rise and fall of Jack's chest. He looked outside every once in a while to see the setting sun and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
James woke the next morning in the midst of a nightmare and nearly fell from the chair. He steadied himself on the nightstand and then stood, his joints cracking all at once. He went to the window, struggling to get the blinds open in the dark. The sun pored in as James looked to the bed. Empty. James began to get nervous and searched the room. When he was sure he had looked everywhere he stopped. He tensed, trying to hear the other. And when he did it sounded like crying.  
  
James followed the sound to the bathroom. He placed a hand over his mouth and gasped at the sight before him. Jack was standing, scissors in his hand, in a pile of his once beautiful hair.   
  
He moved slowly and spoke even softer, "Jack?"  
  
Jack turned, tear stained cheeks, "Why did you let them cut my hair?"  
  
James sighed, "The medic had to, you've got a rather horrible cut on the back of your head."  
  
Jack did everything he could to try and see this so called cut.  
  
James brought Jack's free hand to the cut, "You should be sleeping."  
  
Jack turned a childish fright in his eyes, "I can't sleep, they'll come for me."  
  
James took a small step backwards, something was very wrong with Jack; "Well...you should at least be resting if not sleeping."  
  
Jack followed James to the bed and lay down ad James tucked him in. Jack reached out, grasping James' hand, "Don't leave me alone."  
  
James sat in the chair he had previously been in, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."  
  
"No, no! Don't let me sleep. Can't sleep."   
  
"Why not Jack?" James' brows furrowed a million different explanations for Jack's behavior running through his head at once.  
  
He lowered his voice to a mere whisper; "They'll come for me."  
  
James pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked to Jack, leaning closer, "What would make you feel safe enough to go to sleep?"  
  
Jack looked down to the floor and then back at him, "If you slept with me and kept me safe."  
  
James sighed and stood, crawling in bed next to Jack. Jack snuggled as close as he possibly could to James, forcing him to wrap his arms around him.  
  
Jack spoke into the soft fabric of James' shirt, "Keep me safe."  
  
James placed a comforting kiss on Jack's forehead; "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."  
  
Jack had soon drifted off to sleep, leaving James to his thoughts. 'Maybe something horrible happened...maybe...I don't know...' James convinced himself to talk to Jack later on when he woke, hoping he would be less afraid and more like himself.   
  
James woke to Jack peering up at him from underneath his embrace. James smiled, trying to calm any fears Jack might still have.  
  
"You kept me safe." Jack smiled, "No one has ever done that for me." He hugged James.  
  
James squeezed Jack in return, "I'll always keep you safe as long as you ask me too." James began to get up, he sat on the edge of the bed running a hand through his short black hair.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"To get something to eat." James rose, pulling the drapes open and turned to face Jack, "Would you like to come?"  
  
Jack looked down and then sat up, walking to James' side. He grabbed James' arm, "Just keep me safe."  
  
James smiled, smoothing his clothing out, "Of course I'll keep you safe." He reached over, grabbing a pair of pants from the dresser, "But first put these on."  
  
Jack took the pants and let go of James, sliding them on as quickly as possible. He grabbed James' arm as they went downstairs to have food sent to their room.  
  
James spotted the Inn keep, "I'd like a plate of breakfast sent to my room."  
  
The Inn keep didn't look up at first and replied, "Breakfast has been over for quite some time." He looked up and noticed whom he had just spoken to, "But, for a man of your stature we could make a most humble exception."  
  
James smiled upon hearing the Inn keeps reaction and bit back a laugh, "Very well and I'd like to get all meals sent up to my room everyday."  
  
"Of course, sir. But what room might you be in?"  
  
"Room four." He squeezed Jack's arm and whispered, "Almost done." 


End file.
